Heroes Destiny
by Shinobi Of The Wind
Summary: After being gone for half a year, i'm back with chapter 3. I have raised the ratint to "R" only because I have decided to add in swearing. Hope you will enjoy it, but i have my doubts...oops i'm supposed to be trying to encourage people to read my story..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or events or in anything from the Diablo series or anything from Blizzard. The only thing that belongs to me is the character names and whatever is not in Diablo. For example I may make up my own quests to make the story more interesting and etc.

Ok this is my first ever fan fiction so bare with me here. I don't think I will bring any of my characters in this chapter. It will just be a introduction to what's going on. If you want a visual effect, just buy the game and watch the very first cinematic.

-------------------------------------------

It was a cold snowy night at a local tavern. Music everywhere, people ranging from merchants to warriors drinking and having a good time, waiters doing their job, and a bartender cleaning some cups. It was just like any other night at the tavern. But tonight…. Tonight will be the last of their fun….

SLAM

Everybody in the tavern stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the tavern door open. A draft from the snow was blowing inside while a mysterious cloaked figure slowing walked in, while one of his hands was dragging a beautiful sword. A sword which seemed so rare that any man would give his life to even touch it..

Kkkrrr…..kkkrrr….kkkrrrr

The sound of the sword being dragged on the wooden floor was a sign that it was not light. Either that or the wanderer was so weary that he could not carry even with two hands. As soon as he sat down by a table in the corner, the opened door closed gently by itself.

Click.

Just after the door closed, the room was back to its laughter and beers. One of the waiters handed the mysterious wanderer a jug of beer.

"The bartender says it's on the house for ya." said the waiter.

The wanderer just stared at the ground, not saying a word. The waiter just shrugged and left the jug of beer on the table, thinking the stranger would just drink it on his own time.

The wanderer then picked up his sword and jabbed the floor.

THUNK

He then rested both his hands on top of the swords handle. A couple of men looked up to see what the noise was, but ended up continuing their conversation. After a few seconds of resting, the wanderers right hand started to shake violently out of control. He dropped his sword and later he himself dropped on to his knees, while he grips his right hand with his left, hoping to get control of it.

One of the men who previously looked up at him started to laugh when he saw what was happening.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The wanderer started to hold on to his right hand as if his life depended on it. He also started to breathe really hard and then suddenly a green glow started to emit from his hand. It then traveled from his hand through his arm, past his solders and into his head.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

In shrill pain, the wanderer held on to his head and screams in pain. Then suddenly the ground started to shake and rumble. People around the tavern started to look around wondering what was going on. A couple of the men stared at the wanderer, knowing that he is the cause of this earthquake. But this did not bother the laughing man, he just started to laugh even harder.

"HARAHARHAHAHARHAHAHARHAHAHA!!!!!!"

A strange green electricity started to emit from the wanderer and suddenly five feet away from the wanderer, a pillar of fire burst from the ground to the roof. With it, skeletons jumped out from the pillar and evil spirits started to fly around ripping through the mortals flesh. If that wasn't enough, small worm beasts broke through the floor and started to hungrily chase after the innocent customers. People shrieked in terror and many tried to run for the exit, but the door was caught on fire, trapping everyone in the tavern.

The horrified people tried running around aimlessly, which was completely hopeless as this just made the evil monsters find it more amusing to chase them around. The skeletons slashed the humans heads with their swords, maces, axes, or any weapon they are wielding. As said earlier, the evil spirits still fly around ripping through the mortals hearts and the worms devoured anyone in their sight.

The man who laughed at the wanderer earlier watched in horror as he saw a worm rip off a mans head from his nose and up. Not wanting to die without a fight, he grabbed his own sword and jumped on top of the table, ready to fight for his life. Immediately one of the skeletons came after him.

They clashed swords and were in a stand off. The skeleton used this opportunity to use its free hand to rip inside the warriors chest.

"GARGH….."

As the warrior coughed out blood, the skeleton pulled its hand out revealing the warriors heart, still pumping.

BA BUMP BA BUMP BA Bump ba bump…

This was the final vision the warrior saw and before he fell backwards into complete darkness, the skeleton squeezed its hand bursting the heart of all its blood.

The skeletons all retreated back into the flaming pillar with the evil spirits and the worms returned back into the holes where they first entered the tavern. The flaming pillar then disintegrated and the wanderer started to slowly stand up. He looked around to see everyone dead. There were bodies who were ripped in half, decapitated bodies, bodies whose legs were eaten by the worms, and bodies burned by the fire.

Although the tavern was completely covered in flames, the fire around the burning door started to disintegrate and the flames leading to the door lifted, creating a path for him to walk through. He slowly limped through the trail and walked outside in the snowy night. Leaving behind the burning tavern, he headed east. East to accomplish his ultimate goal…..to free his brothers from their prison.

-------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the prologue. Hope you guys liked it. Like I said, you won't see the characters till the first chapter. Before I leave, review this page and tell me how I did.


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes Emerge

Hey people!! Well sorry about taking so long to make the first chapter. My school decided to slam us with projects that were all due on the week school ends. So I had only about two weeks to do three projects. It was a real pain.

Anyways, this chapter I am introducing a few of my characters. I don't want to describe them since all you have to do is look for pictures on Diablo II and you will find pictures of each class. So I have no need to describe them. The only ones I'm going to describe are my own characters. I don't want to talk about them now or I'm going to ruin parts of the story. I'll talk more in the end of this chapter. ENJOY!!!!

Oh ya, before I start, I would like to thank diabloii.net because I always go to their site to get rune combos and stuff like that. In this case, I go to their site so I can get more info on character classes. Since I lost my Diablo II instruction booklet. So thanks you guys.

It is dark night at the rogue encampment. As the remaining rogues of the Sightless Eye stand guard for any demons to appear in hopes of attacking their camp. One of the guards noticed a dark figure approaching them. Obviously she got her bow ready incase the figure shows and signs of hostility. As the torch from her outpost reveals the figure, she saw a dark man wearing brown cloth.

"HALT!!! WHO GOES THERE?!?!?" yelled the rogue guard.

"GREETINGS!!! MY NAME IS DEAN FROM THE KNIGHTS OF WESTMARCH!!!" yelled the brown clothed man.

"YOU MEAN THE KNIGHTS THAT FOLLOW THE TEACHINGS OF THE ZAKARUM?!"

"CORRECT."

"WHAT IS A HOLY KNIGHT SUCH AS YOURSELF DOING IN THIS PLACE?!"

"I AM HERE TO VANQUISH THE EVIL THAT PLAGUES THIS LAND!!!"

"WITH WHAT YOUR WEARING, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU CAN. BUT I SHALL LET YOU INTO OUR CAMP, SINCE THERE ARE MONSTERS ROAMING AROUND THIS AREA."

The guard then opened the camps door for the Paladin known as Dean. As he walked inside he was quite disappointed on what he saw. Little huts and tents scattered within the boundaries of the camp, rogue guards watching over the wooden barricades, and to his surprise many people with swords, axes, and any weapon you can think of is wandering around the camp.

"Excuse me sir!" as a mysterious person called out to Dean.

"Huh?!" replied a startled Dean.

He looked to find the owner of the voice who called to him. He found that it was a man wearing blue.

"Yes?" said Dean as he got closer to the blue man.

"Ah yes a Paladin. Well met, I'm honored to be in your presence."

"Thank you, my name is Dean of the Knights of the Westmarch."

"Ah yes, I am Warriv, I'm assuming you are here to vanquish the evil that consumed this land?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, your not the only one who is attempting that task. As you can see, there are other adventures here who are hoping to achieve fame and fortune. As for me, I'm just a caravan master around here. It just so happened that this dark evil plagued this land so I cannot leave for Lut Gholein."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but not to fear, I will do whatever in my power to free this land of all corruption."

"Ah yes, you are a true Paladin. Well if the evil around here lifts, I will be able to travel to Lut Gholein. When that happens, I will be honored to let you aboard my caravan and take you to Lut Gholein."

"Thank you."

"Well for starters, you may want to talk to Kashya. She is the leader of the rogues. You may get a lead on where to go."

"Thank you, but can you point me to where this Kashya may be?"

"Yes, she is right over there."

Warriv points to a woman wearing a red cape.

"You may want to be cautious around her," continued Warriv, "do to what happened to the rogues home…. Let's just say she is not in a good mood."

"Thank you Warriv."

"Your welcome honorable knight. I am honored to be of assist to you."

Dean walked away from the caravan master to the so called hot head Kashya. As he got closer, he understood why Warriv warned him to be cautious. Kashya really was not in a good mood. The way she paces back in forth, the way the her feet presses down on the ground to leave three inch deep footprints, and the way her eyes look…. The eyes…. Dean just couldn't bare to look at her eyes. It was so vicious that she could almost be considered a demon.

"Excuse, Kashya I presume?" called out Dean.

Kashya looked up with her demon like eyes, but softened it to look like a regular woman's eyes.

"Hello, yes I am Kashya, leader of the rogues of the camp."

"Hello, I am Dean one of the Knights of the Westmarch."

"Oh really? From the way you are dressing it is very hard to believe you are part of the holy knights."

"….."

Dean looked down at the ground and Kashya noticed a very disturbed look in his eyes. So she decided to change the topic.

"Well, what brings you to me?"

"Ah yes, I came to ask you if you may need of any of my assistance."

"Your assistance? I only ask assistance from people we trust. There are many people around this world who would take advantage of us run away after stealing whatever we have."

"…But…. I am not one of those types of people."

Kashya looked at him from head to toe and toe to head. Reminding him of how he was dressing.

"…Ah… Is there anyway I can gain your trust?"

"It takes a lot to gain our trust, especially during this dark period of time. You may want to see our spiritual guide, Akara. She may find some use to you."

Dean nods " Where may I found Akara?"

Kashya points to a tent at the far corner of the camp.

"You will find her there. Come back to me after you proved yourself worthy."

Dean waved goodbye to Kashya and walked towards to the corner of the camp. On his way, a young man ran into him, knocking both of them on the ground.

"OW," cried out both men.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." said the young man.

Dean looked up to see a young man, about the age of 18 - 20, reach out a hand to help him up. As he got up, he noticed that this young man had long black hair that reached past his shoulders, black eyes and a face that most woman would think handsome. For clothing, this man wore black-grayish leather boots, pants, and shirt.

"_What odd appearance,_" thought Dean.

"I'm sorry…err…" said the young man.

"Dean, my name is Dean." replied Dean as he reached out to shake hands.

"My name is Kris," replied the young man while they shook hands. "I'm sorry, but I'm in sort of a hurry, see you around."

He waved goodbye as he ran off in the direction that Dean was headed.

"_Such a odd man,_" thought Dean.

He continued on his way until he found the tent. As he went inside he saw three people. One was a old woman wearing a purple cloak, which he assumed was Akara. In front of her were two men. One turned around and Dean immediately noticed that it was the same young man that ran into him.

"Oh hey! Didn't think I would see you that soon." greeted Kris.

"Ah yes, same her….." Dean trailed off as he saw the second man next to Kris turn around. "A…….. NECRO….MANCER?!?!?!?!"

Phew! Once again, I'm sorry to say this took so long to update. I sort of had a writers block on the process. I was planning to do the first quest but, I noticed this was long enough already. Next chapter I promise to have action.

As you can see, you met two of my characters. Dean the paladin and Kris…. Well…. I'll save if for the next chapter. You guys probably have a good idea on what class he belongs too.


	3. Chapter 2: A Unlikely Partnership and a ...

__

Hehehe. It seems I'm constantly getting writers block. I wonder if every writer goes through this. I'm not too sure if it's just me or is these updates taking ever longer now? Well let's hope I'm wrong. Lol. Now I shut up now and shall continue the story.

"WHAT IS THIS…….THING…. DOING HERE?!?!?!" yelled out a shocked Paladin who was referring to the necromancer.

Before the necromancer could reply, Akara stepped in.

"This 'thing' has a name. Let me introduce you to Scourge" then pointed to Kris "and his disciple Kris."

"Yes, Kris and I have met not too long ago." replied a very disturbed Paladin. "But what is this monstro….." before he could finish, Akara interrupted him once again.

"I personally asked Scourge to help us with a problem. As you already know, Necromancers may use dark magic but their goals are aligned with the forces of the Light."

"What?! This 'thing' must have done some mind erasing dark magic on you to…." Akara once again stepped in before Dean could finish.

"Like I said, their goals are aligned with the forces of the Light. These two are here to help vanquish the evil that consumed this land. Now before we were interrupted by your rudeness, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"My name is Dean of the Holy Knights of Westmarch. I too came to this land to vanquish the evil from this land. I have just spoken with Kashya she told me to come to you." replied a still troubled Paladin.

"Ah I see. Well since you're here, you may be of some assist to us. You see, there is a great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's rogue scouts informed me that there is a cave filled with horrific creatures. I fear these creatures are massing and planning to attack our encampment. I personally asked Scourge and Kris to assist us with this problem. But if you sincere on helping us, you must assist these two and find the cave and destroy the foul beasts."

"But… I assure you Akara, I can handle this on my own without the help of this… Necromancer."

"Listen to what I said earlier, 'I personally asked Scourge and Kris to assist us with this problem.' If you do not help these two, then I shall not ask you for our assistance. Is this clear young paladin?"

"….Yes…"responded a very disturbed Paladin.

"It's settled then, is there anything you might need Scourge?" asked Akara.

"Personally, I don't like this idea partnering up with this Paladin myself. But I find the need for our assistance far more important than to worry about such minor dislikes. Besides that, we are fine and ready to go." replied the Necromancer named Scourge.

"Very well, may the Great Eye watch over you three." was the final words from Akara.

The three left the tent and headed out of the camp. Scourge was in the front leading the group while Kris was behind his teacher. Dean was lagging behind still amazed at what has just happened. Noticing this, Kris slowed down until he was walking side by side with Dean.

"Hey, don't think of us Necromancers like we were demons or monsters. We just have different methods of helping people then you church people."

"Different methods? How can you call summoning monsters and violating dead corpses a so called different method to help people?" replied a slightly enraged Paladin.

"Hey, at least we Necromancers don't go around ravaging towns that we suspect has evil."

Shocked at what Kris said, the Paladin could not argue because he was true to what he said. Not too long ago, his Zakarum comrades have razed towns just because they suspected the people were guilty of worshipping demons. They did not have any proof whatsoever but they all thought whatever the priests said was correct.

"As you can see young Paladin," started Scourge, surprising Dean, "our people follow the ways of Rathma. We believe in the balance of Life and Death. Although the times you may think we are violating dead corpses, we are actually doing rituals to both send the soul back to the farplane and to use the body for further use to help fight against evil. If you are with us long enough, you may understand what I am talking about. And maybe you might see us in a different point of view."

Dean, who was now completely confused because these people were different from how he and everyone else thought of their kind. He was starting to think, maybe they were all wrong about them, but then decided, no.

"_They are just trying to brain wash me," _thought Dean, "_just like how demons corrupt people by thinking there powers are the right of way then the light. These too are also trying to make me think that way."_

Just ask Dean was about to say something, there was a scream not too far.

"AAAAAHHHHHH."

Kris was the first to say something.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!"

"Come, we must help who ever may be in danger," replied Scourge.

Without arguing, Dean followed along with the two Necromancers. Following the noise, they found a… cabin. Surrounding the cabin was zombies trying to break in. Coming from inside the house was someone's plea for help.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME. ANYONE!!!"

Kris counted up to five zombies.

"Only five of them. Should be no problem," said a cocky Kris. "They are very slow, so killing them….again. Should be a breeze."

Without anymore hesitation, the three charged at the zombies. Dean charged for a zombie that was busy trying to break down the cabin door. He unsheathed his short sword, jumped and slashed down at the top of the zombies head. Since it's flesh is already decayed, his sword cut through easily until it reached the midsection. Then from there, he twisted the sword at a ninety degree angle and quickly slashed to his left. The body fell on the ground in two pieces. One with only half its head and one arm, the other has half its head with one arm and two legs.

Kris on the other hand was five feet away from a zombie who was walking towards him. Instead of fighting the undead, he was sitting on a big rock reading what seemed to be a….book. He was holding the book with his left hand while his right hand was throwing pebbles that were on top of the huge rock at the zombies head. He was doing all this while reading his book. Dean was watching dumbfounded.

"_Is he a completely insane?"_ thought Dean.

On the other hand, Dean saw that Scourge was up against three zombies. Two was directly in front of him and the other was just a few feet from his right. Lifting up a open hand directed at the two zombies, Scourge started mumbling something that Dean couldn't hear. Next thing he knew, he saw small needle like white lights shoot out of the Necromancers hand and pierced right through the two zombies. As the two bodies fell, Dean saw that Scourge was mumbling even more words. Then the two corpses suddenly exploded, scattering its remains within a two feet radius from where the corpses were originally were.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" yelled out a shocked Paladin.

Next thing he saw, he sees two skeletons standing in the corpses place. This startled the Paladin even more. He was shocked so much he couldn't let out another yelp of surprise. Then suddenly, Scourge pointed a finger at the last zombie and the two skeletons rushed at their previous comrade. Dean was turning pale as he watched the skeletons rip off limbs from the body, piercing through the chest with their bare skeleton hands, and gouging out whatever they could get their hands on. The undead was completely slaughtered. Even if that thing was already dead, Dean just could not believe his eyes and the brutality. Before he could say anything of this horrific event, Scourge called out to Kris.

"Kris, stop fooling around. We have a innocent bystander to save and a cave to purge."

Kris who was previously throwing pebbles while reading a book was standing on his two feet and….still reading his book. But this time he had his right hand holding the zombie away from him at arm length. Dean was just about to laugh when he saw how the zombie was struggling to get to Kris but was only a arm length away.

"Oh ok. I just finished reading anyway," said a playful Kris.

Dean was expecting Scourge's disciple to do the same thing as Scourge did. But to his surprise, he was completely wrong. Kris, whose hand was on the zombies head keeping it at bay, suddenly with just a squeeze of his hand, he crushed the zombies head within his bare hands and the remains splattered onto the ground. As the body fell to the ground, his arm was still in midair still holding on to, what Dean could see, parts of the zombies skull with decayed flesh and a piece of a brain. He then smiled and dropped the remains. Dean was speechless once more.

Scourge walked over and handed Kris a handkerchief.

"Clean your hands and let's go check on the scared screaming person," said Scourge, he then turned to Dean. "May I ask that you go check on the person? You see, commoners just don't see us as 'good' people. He or she may be more scared of us then the zombies."

"_I can see why,_" thought Dean.

Without arguing, he walked over to the door.

"Excuse me, we have come to rescue you. The area is clear so you may come on out now," said Dean.

"OH THANK YOU!!!"

The door opened and came out a man who seemed to be about twenty five to twenty six. He was about Dean's height, wore brown clothing which meant he assumed is farmer clothes, slightly muscular, strong looking jaw, brown eyes with short not very groomed brown hair.

"Thank you once again, my name is Marcus," said the relieved man.

"I am Dean of the Holy Knights of Westmarch," replied Dean. "And these two are Scourge and Kris."

"Ah, what an honor to see a Paladin. And what are these two? Warriors as well? I would assume the older looking man is a mage of some sort."

"Umm…" started Dean

"Actually we are Necromancers," said Kris.

"Ah yes, not what I expected but thank you two too as well," said Marcus.

"You do not despise us like everyone else?" asked Kris.

"Ah no, you saved my life so that's good enough for me," said Marcus.

"How did you end up in that cabin?" asked Scourge, who finally spoke out.

"Oh you see, you may have already noticed a terrible evil abound. Well my village was attacked by these evil creatures. We tried to fight back but my whole town could not compete against their vast hordes. I managed to escape but my friends and family weren't as lucky as I was," said Marcus.

"Where is this village of yours located at?" asked Scourge.

"I village was close to Tristram, which I assume you all know."

The three were in shock. Tristram was very place where the Lord Diablo was slain beneath the town. But rumors were told that he roams the land once again.

"Don't feel too hard on yourselves. May I ask if I can tag along with you?" asked Marcus. "I also assume you guys are adventures who are trying to defeat this evil or maybe your adventures who are out to gain fortune from this."

"Your first assumption was correct," said Dean. "But how do you expect to help us? Are you a fighter as well?"

"Ah no, but I can hold lots of stuff for you incase you need. During your treacherous journey you can never have enough weapons, armor, food, or potions. You may have a hard time holding all that, as for me, I have a mule that can hold all your stuff."

Marcus went inside and brought out was looked like a cross between a donkey and a horse.

"May look small, but is strong enough to hold house. I found this little guy all bruised up and bleeding on my way here. I'm guessing the town he was in was also ravaged as well and ended up beat up. Lucky little guy if you ask me."

"You may be of some use to us after all," said Scourge.

"Well I'm glad to be of service to you. Me and Lani here do our bests to help you."

"Lani?"

"That's what I named my mule."

"Oh…" as Scourge rolled his eyes. "We better not waste anymore time here. We better get moving."

"Where we heading to?"

"The Den Of Evil."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Sorry again people. I was actually expecting to start the first quest on this chapter. But I ended up making the guys talk so much that I took up enough room and my time to make chapter 2. Lets pray that I get the den of evil up on chapter 3. Which cant be helped since I don't have anything else in plan to get in their way, or is there?


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Den

__

OMG!!!! Took me more then half a year to update. Man I'm really getting lazy. Okay, I'll shut up already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been hours since Marcus and Lani have joined up with Dean, Scourge, and his disciple Kris. They walked around aimlessly slaying quill beasts and ghouls. Scourge happened to have a very small army of skeletons up to this point. A very, very small army consisting of five skeletons. But he sent them out to help search for the den but only traveled away from their master until you could barely see them.

"Hey Kris, why doesn't the skeletons go any farther?" asked Dean.

"That's because Master Scourge's skeletons life are linked to his magic," replied Kris.

"Master?"

Dean was a bit shocked since he never heard how Kris refers to his teacher. Kris just ignored that last comment and continued on with the conversation.

"If the skeletons go out too far from Masters range, their link will be broken and they will return to being just plain dead," said Kris.

"WE FOUND THE DEN!!!" called out Scourge from a few feet away from Dean and Kris.

As everyone crowded around the gigantic hole in the ground, they noticed a giant ripped red flag fluttering over the den. In the whole they could see faint shimmering lights and could hear voices that weren't human.

"Ok, be careful, kill them all, and have fun," said Kris.

"Marcus, you better stay behind, we shouldn't take too long," said Scourge.

Marcus nodded in agreement as our three heroes jumped down into the near pitch black hole. Not too long they landed feet first and when they looked up, they realized the ground was only three feet below ground.

"They call this a hole?" said Kris very amused.

"No, they call it a den," replied Dean.

Kris stuck his tongue out like a little child. Next to him Scourge covered his face with one hand while shaking his face embarrassed. Then suddenly everybody heard some faint noise just ahead of them. Dean unsheathed his sword while the two necromancers armed themselves with their daggers. Out of the darkness appeared a giant hairy beast. As it towered of over the three, Kris looked at it with a gaping mouth. More shocked then afraid, for he never seen such a thing. Dean tightened his grip on his sword, while Scourge was calm and stood his ground ready to strike at any moment. The beast lifted its two gigantic arms and roared, which echoed through the entire den.

"MMMORRROOORRR."

"Mo…re…? What kind of roar is that?" kidded Kris.

The beast then swung down at them with its gigantic arms but the three jumped away with ease. The beast left a earth shattering crater in the ground where they were previously standing. Without anymore hesitation, Dean charges towards the beast with two hands holding his sword. But with one mighty sweep, the gargantuan knocked Dean across the room knocking him against the wall.

"Pathetic," said Scourge.

He then turned towards the beast and started mumbling words that the other two could barely hear. Then a light bluish light started to glow on his hand and then suddenly the light burst out of his palm which appeared to be five spears heading towards the monster. The spears pierced through easily and disappeared when they collided with the wall behind. The beast was left standing with five gaping holes dripping of blood.

"KRIS, NOW!!!" yelled Scourge.

Kris nodded and dashed towards the monstrosity. Using his dagger, he hopped up high enough to be head level and with one swipe, he cut its head off easily. As he landed, the beast's body soon followed with its head rolling across the floor. Kris then looked back Dean who was gaping at them with a dropped jaw, and gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

THONK!!!!

Something hit Kris' back head, as they looked to see what hit him, they saw a skull rolling past between his feet. Farther back they saw Scourge standing over a pile of his fallen minions.

"DON'T LET A SINGLE KILL GET YOU DISTRACTED!!!! THERE IS MORE COMING FROM THIS COMMOTION!!!!" yelled out Scourge, then he pointed past Dean.

As they looked, there was a dark passageway that could be barely seen even with the torches hanging around the walls, suddenly they could high pitch noises that weren't….human.

"Flesh….more…human…flesh….."

"Flesh…flesh…..FLESH!!!!"

"Blood…..more……"

Suddenly they saw shadows emitting off the torch lights, they counted up to more then ten. Emerging one by one, what seemed to look like little red children came running towards them. Each one carried a blood covered hatchet and they had sharp claws and teeth to go with them. With their blood red eyes they pierced at our three heroes and their mouths started to drip with saliva.

"Heh… these little midgets are nothing. Give me only ten seconds and I'll have their fucking heads ripped off and served in a platter." said Kris while cracking his knuckles.

He then lunged after the blood hungry demons without anymore hesitation.

"KRIS STOP!!!!!" yelled out Dean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I repeat, I am very sorry for taking so long. It's just I don't really have much reviews so there is no motivation to really keep writing. Maybe I should make it more interesting or something. I guess I'll try to shorten my story too, even I'm discouraged to read this story myself. P


End file.
